warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Robots and Weapons Handiwork
Welcome Ladies and Gentlebots, here we are in the new Fan Works page, where we put our statements on robots and weapons, which is also known to say how good (or bad) they are, and how they may be improved (or nerfed), or we can just say how they are awesome (or how they aren't). Rules *Only one statement per robot/weapon. More than one will be removed. It cannot be impulsive or offensive. *Write down your username in the statement you made, otherwise no one will know who wrote it. *No spamming. *Do not edit non-robot/weapon related sections here. *Put in quotation marks, like this "Robot description". *Try to keep statements relatively short (maximum 3 lines) Example: Robot “This robot is very cool” - User A “This robot is OP” - User B *Please leave a gap between separate quotes by different users to avoid formatting issues. *Quotes not named will be removed. Robots Ao Guang "Hydra, hydra, and hydra, what more can come to the Rocket Dragon Robot?"-Ragnorak Ghost “Missles flying from the sky.” -Chimaera360 "Why can the armor be harder when flying?" -I didn't spend money in this game “The green dragon with Hydras. Of course. Hydras are many headed dragons.”-Yanagawa1 “My friend, in Bronze League, won one from Hongbao Lottery and used leadhose setup. Shredded Cossack in 5 seconds.”-Cooldude87 "A hydra punished by being incarcerated inside a cossack. After some time, the hydra decided it wasn't so bad." Sky Avenger 2.0 "Au Guang armor while flying - *very hard*" - Skrialaks! “Works as long as it’s in the air—fragile as glass on the ground—Meh all around” - ZedKhan "I feel that actual skill is needed to pilot the Ao Guang, you can't just run in and yolo it" - HurricaneHell “Why does a dragon‘s fangs fly off? Weird. Ao Guang needs to consult a dentist.” - Bok the chicken Ao Jun "Get ready for a bunch of Godlike's, because you'll get plenty, trust me.." -Icefirephoenix “Please, p2w’s, STOP AHH” -hawiee "Three words: Coolest Bot Ever" PhantomPhoenix "Sure...why not pixonic..." -I didn't spend money in this game "Everybody is Gangsta until the Ao Jun starts flying."- Nebulous Heart “I am scared.” -Chimaera360 “Two Embers on an Ao Jun makes it King Ghidorah, the face of destruction.”-Yanagawa1 "Flaming dragon...with stealth..."-Ragnorak Ghost Dev meeting be like: "So lets make a bot with two heavies that can fly." "That's a little OP, don't you think" "OK, give it stealth" "Ummm, wouldn't that make it worse?" "and give it an Ember that auto-fires" "Are you hearing me?" "and give the ember DOT." "You know what, I don't care anymore" -psychotic_wolf13 "Fun if you have one. Run if you are hunted by one"- Sky Avenger 2.0 "It's a bird, it's a plane, no, it's a giant flying stealth dragon weeb robot here to ruin your day ( trust me, the Anime lovers are gonna be all over this one)" - Docuser3 ( and Musashi :) ) "Fun to use, not fun AT ALL to fight" - HurricaneHell “I almost feel bad using this bot against a Spectre, Inquisitor, Mercury, or even a Pursuer—they melt quickly” -ZedKhan “Infernal inferno. Why not have Suppression, Teleportation, Healing, Damage Increase, Damage Resistance, Absorber Shields and Mid-air Dash Charges too?” - Bok the chicken Ao Qin "BZZZZZAP!"-Ragnorak Ghost “Its a flying Patton with an in-built Spark, who doesn’t want a flying Patton?” —F0XTRAUT “An annoying fly, to be shot down by the big, blue, beefy fly known a my hover.” -hawiee "Yay! I spent 3500 Au on this bot, and I'm now too poor to run anything but Punishers or Pins on it" -PhantomPhoenix "Hover is just better than this" -I didn't spend money in this game "Why does this Bot only possess 1 passive module slot?" -Nebulous Heart “This and Spark is decent.” -Chimaera360 “Why does it shoot a Spark out of its mouth?”-Yanagawa1 "Hey Tex, go grab the shotgun, its a flyin' doohicky!!" - Skrialaks! "Ezy kill"- Sky Avenger 2.0 “Oops” - THRYLLR "Pretty much just another hover" - HurricaneHell “Fun and challenging to use, a skill bot for sure.” - Bok the chicken Ares "The Absolute Bane of Our Existance. Its everything but indestructible.” — F0XTRAUT "Describe it in one word? Overkill". -PhantomFlamePhoenix "Seems like every time I try to shoot at one of these, its shield magically activates.." -Icefirephoenix "60 Km/h on a bot with 8 weapons and an indestructable shield? And it can keep the shield up even after triggering its built-in weapons early? What a joke." -Popsacone “*sees one in game* *either sobs or says, “just have a discorded cordinated hover attack after he, the noob p2w unloads into the wall.”* -hawi- you know what? All I have to say is, .” -hiawee "Scariest robot I ever seen, even scarier than Invader itself"-Ragnorak Ghost "Best robot in the game. It even rivals that of Bulwark. "-Yanagawa1 "The Meta has reached its final form!" -Ericon Finalez "War Robots is about to end" -I didn't spend money in this game "You know you're done when you are locked-down and you see its Tentacles gathering for some power."- Nebulous Heart “Really Hard to Destroy on the Battlefield.” - Chimaera360 "Your Ares is good, but my Mercury is better." -psychotic_wolf13 “Your Mercury is good, but MY mercury is better.” -MegaMutant456 "*PIXONIC meeting* Pixonic: Why, we should make a bot with an invincible-impenatrable energy sheild... Also Pixonic: We would have to make it very carefully... Pixonic: ...and also give it 4 built in energy machine guns that can increase in damage... Pixonic: Well, you would have to give this thing like no weapon slo-Pixonic: and give it the same firepower as a griffin... Pixonic: thats a little-... Pixonic: and also give it a 16 second ability cooldown and medium movememt speed and-Pixonic: Wait, would this thing just be invincible??? Pixonic: why shouldn't it be!? ... Later - Ares: I am inevitable..." - Skrialaks! "Ares: *sees literally any robot* also Ares: I'm about to end this mans whole career" -Branimatronic2 Ares getting shot *Activates ability* "no u" -Sky Avenger 2.0 “Ares in game be like: Bulgasari:Yes! Ares! I’ll block his ability then smash him up! Ares:Unloads and runs away. Bulgasari: 0_0” "STAAAAHHPP FIRIN' AT MEH" - HurricaneHell “No no, noooo please, no, get away from meeeee, no arrrrrgh ''stop it, help, noooooo…” (dies shortly after) - Bok the chicken Behemoth "Yamantau '''x '''War Robots" - Docuser3 “4 heavies active: Check / Planted good and solid: Check / Die in 15 seconds in FFA: double check” - ZedKhan "Finally a bot without an op skill!" -Amari The boss “Stand still there! 200k DPS coming this way! (Flattens you in 1 salvo)” - Bok the chicken “One broadside, one kill.” - Golurk 88 Blitz "The upcoming buff should make this robot a potential counter to the Greek bots." -Icefirephoenix "Now Blitz is a chicken on steroid. Cool." -Popsacone "4 lighties, plus an Aegis shield, and now a buff? How hard can it be to take down Blitz? Harder than you think."-Ragnorak Ghost "Alien robot that has a force field, shoots lasers and looks like a chicken. I don't know about you but I don't see what's wrong with that." -Yanagawa1 "If people are saying this looks like a chicken, then it is a chicken who has control of Iron Man's Mk 50. I love it. " -PhantomPhoenix "Sometimes it can suppress my weapon with the shot missed" -I didn't spend money in this game “Intimidating, And Creepy Suppressor Bot.” -Chimaera360 “Hi, buff. Bye, everyone else. I know because I have one.”-Cooldude87 "If you think this bot looks like a chicken . . . Then I worry about the type of chickens you are seeing!!!" - Skrialaks! "Break-In is now a literal kill mode. Pop that ability and let the pellets fly!" -Omicron01 "You are arrested for using steroids"- war robots police. Blitz- *activates ability* "ok" “This robot will suppress your weapons, rush in, and kill you.” -MegaMutant456 “Want to make a Blitz fan lose their crap? Use rooting ammo... They’ll cry” - ZedKhan "A Gust Blitz eats the Ares for breakfast, or anything for that matter." - HurricaneHell “Hit… and run, wait, I don’t need to, they’re all dead already! OOF” - Bok the chicken Boa "I use this at level 6 sometimes, and it has more HP than a walking toaster. Well, it is a walking toaster..." - SirNoob “Who needs firepower when you can outlast every other bot on the battlefield while looking like a walking toaster?” - Golurk 88 "To the honor of Golurk 88 AKA Mr.Bang Bang AKA the Walking Toaster."-Ragnorak Ghost "Durable and fast. A great starter robot!" -MegaMutant456 "Looks like a soccer ball" -I didn't spend money in this game “Poor Toaster Removed.” -Chimaera360 "The trashy toaster! But quite a nice-looking toaster, though" -MKsmashed “After the redesign, it didn’t look like a toaster. It looked like it had an eye.”-Yanagawa1 "Ya know when a redesign goes wrong? Well, this is the example!"- Ericon Finalez "R.I.P. Boa, the godliest (only?) walking toaster that earth has ever seen... Besides me of course!" - Skrialaks! "I still need my bread toasted." - HurricaneHell “This needs an Ancile, an Ecu, and toast! (preferably jam and butter is also needed)” - Bok the chicken Bolt "Technically a more affordable Kumiho. It’s handy as a replacement if you’re making a Kumiho in Workshop."-Cooldude87 "Zoom, zoom, and zoom. This little blue boy is the bigger version of the Flash."-Ragnorak Ghost " A slower Gepard with more health and a dash. "-Yanagawa1 "The fastest human but not fastest robot" -I didn't spend money in this game “Possibly the most affordable dash bot around.” -Chimaera360 "I just can't get over how small this bot is.." -Icefirephoenix "It was so cute, then I ripped it to pieces with my Griffin" -Branimatronic2 "I shredded it to its last atom in a matter of seconds" -Random0noob "Why would you even buy this?" - HurricaneHell “100,000 durability max. Cute!” - Bok the chicken Bulgasari "A former menace.." -Icefirephoenix "The headstrong of the Dash robots..."-Ragnorak Ghost "Good, but irritatingly slow." -SirNoob "So many noobs don't know there's a physical shield......" -I didn't spend money in this game "I love this Dash Bot but I can't afford one" -Nebulous Heart “Possibly the Slowest yet Durable dash bot around” -Chimaera360 "Tri-Scourge Bulga is one of the most annoying things you can fight against. Trust me, I own one!"- Ericon Finalez “Looks intimidating, but is weak to rockets.”-Yanagawa1 "At the very least, it can Block Ares’ Retribution Ability with its shield & mop it up" —F0XTRAUT "My favorite, but it's painfully slow without it's dashes." - HurricaneHell “Shocking. I’m amazed how well the Shocktrain’s pink clashes with the deep, wonderful blue.” (cancer!) - Bok the chicken Bulwark "An Ancilot on steroids" -Icefirephoenix "Powerful and tough, Bulwark is the symbol of the NATOS warship."-Ragnorak Ghost "Redeemers peww peww. HA! GODEEM!" -psychotic “The more reasonably priced Carnage.”-Yanagawa1 “An expensive and powerful version of the Carnage.” -Chimaera360 "Carnage 2.0" -I didn't spend money in this game "Green ancilot that moves faster" -Random0noob "Bulwark: Exists. Shield Breaker module: I'm about to ruin this man's whole career" -PhantomPhoenix "Was Tough, still is, just not as tough due to new things" - HurricaneHell “6 Fortifier x3 + Advanced Repair Unit x1 + 12 Mk2 Bulwark x1 + 70 Legendary Pilot x1 + 12 Mk2 Ancile x2 = Invincibility. But you ''can’t.” - Bok the chicken Butch "Wild West Legend has 4 arms which can make us pretty up-shotted."-Ragnorak Ghost “It’s called Butch simply because it butchers the enemy team” - Golurk 88 "Why is Butch faster than Fury?" -I didn't spend money in this game "You know you need to find a cover once you see this Bot facing in your direction holding some fully-charged Trebs." -Nebulous Heart “Butch with Trebuchets posing a threat to those who unknowingly walk in its path.”-Yanagawa1 "I'm kinda wondering how this is suposed to look like a cowboy. Last time I remember, cowboys didn't have 4 arms..." - Skrialaks! "BOOM, switch, ''BOOM. That's how a Treb Butch goes, ''and it heckin' hurts." - HurricaneHell “Behemoth says ‘hello’ and stands there… Butch says ‘hi’ twice and moves away!” - Bok the chicken Carnage "Still one of the most stylish bots in the game" -Icefirephoenix “Still one of the most overvalued bots in the game” -Golurk 88 "Still one of the most aggressive bots in the game."-Ragnorak Ghost "still one of the weirdest looking bots in the game" PhantomPhoenix "Still one of the best looking bots in the game."-I didn't spend money in this game “Still one of the most underpowered bots in the game”-Yanagawa1 "Still the one bot that wants to make you say, ‘EAT MY MOLTEN STEEL!’"-Docuser3 "Still to be respected despit lack of strength. I quote: '...And the meek shall inherit the earth.' Very true." -MKsmashed “Still crying in the corner.” -MegaMutant456 "Its still good at least" —F0XTRAUT "Still the bot that's begging for a buff" -Random0noob "Still the bot that prove it's former strength against the meta. (trust me, i've seen it)" - HurricaneHell “Still overpriced…… OP, geddit?” - Bok the chicken Cossack "Boing, boing, boooooing!"-Ragnorak Ghost "Long live the Cossacks! #WRRedVsBlue" -Phantom Phoenix "So cute!" I didn't spend money in this game "The Original Jumper" -Nebulous Heart "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" -2057clones "Unfortunately, the only time I see this bot is when somebody is tanking.. Even then I still feel guilty killing this thing." -Icefirephoenix “Literally a bouncy ball.”-Hiawee “These little grasshoppers jump everywhere in the low leagues.”-Yanagawa1 "*Bronze league noises A.K.A incessant cossack bouncing*" - Skrialaks! "I destroyed literally 6 of these in a row with my thunder and 3 pinata Leo... They just kept coming like flies to a zapper" -Branimatronic2 “Awwwwww....” - Golurk 88 "Grasshopper" - HurricaneHell “The Cossack people were valiant … the Cossack pilots are vexed.” - Bok the chicken Destrier "Here's a yellow scout that has nothing that goes wrong."-Ragnorak Ghost "Which would win, this or a table fan? Probably the table fan" -PhantomPhoenix "A destrier with aphid killed my Tarancilot..." -I didn't spend money in this game "Ah.. so nostalgic." -Icefirephoenix “I’ve seen a Destrier kill a Fury once.”-Yanagawa1 "Is it bad that my lvl 8 Leo got wrecked by a Destrier with gekkos?" -Branimatronic2 “Destrier is and has always been meta...in Private League (*sighs*) - Golurk 88A "A baby Natasha, anyone else see it? No? Oh well.." - Tkiik “So. A 12 Mk2 Destrier with two 12 Mk2 Spirals murdered my Raijin before.” - Bok the chicken Doc "Ka-chip, and we have the Plague Doctor with Orkans."-Ragnorak Ghost "Punisher T with Orkans - Lancelot killer" -I didn't spend money in this game "I used to love this bot so much but the new metas destroyed it." -Nebulous Heart “If only these guys had more health. Then it would be able to beat more robots.”-Yanagawa1 "Pulsars + Wasps = you can figure out the rest." - HurricaneHell "Its pretty darn funky that one of these with 4x Tulumbasses costs less than 4 regular tulumbasses..." - Skrialaks? “Bow to the Spectre, Doc. Can’t you at least hold your weapons at the same time?” - Bok the chicken Falcon "The 3 heavies, and damage resist, makes this bad boy even badder."-Ragnorak Ghost "This is my favourite bot. It is SICK! " -PhantomPhoenix "Faster Fury with a jump AND damage resistance? HECK YEA!" -Ericon Finalez "It looks so stupid with the tiny wings can hold heavy weapons and tiny legs can hold 3 heavy weapons AND robot AND be so fast...speechless" -I didn't spend money in this game "Don't skip leg day, bro" -Nebulous Heart "So durable, yet can be so fragile.." -Icefirephoenix “If you like Shocktrains (impossible) then don’t think of this. It takes so much caution to run.”-Cooldude87 “These birds don’t eat seeds, but metal.”-Yanagawa1 “It’s quite intimidating until you realise you can blow it from the sky with a few shots once it activates its ability” - Golurk 88 "The only thing that could make this bot better would be that, when the ability activates, and insanely loud ''eagle (I don't care that its called falcon) screech happens." Skrialaks! "Hey, if you're gonna use traditionalist, just leave your Fangs Out slots empty" - HurricaneHell Fenrir "Deadliest of the deadly, strongest of the strong, most powerful of powerful, Fenrir trembles Earth as it walks."-Ragnorak Ghost “Poor Fenrir, dead on arrival.” -MegaMutant456 “Ragnorak has come upon us!”-Yanagawa1 “Aegis and damage resistance is a breakthrough from the future itself.”-Cooldude87 “Thank goodness Fenrirs don’t work in packs, unlike their namesakes” - Golurk 88 "Better name would of been Tanky McTankface. Reminds me of ancilot for some reason." - Skrialaks! "The Ancilot, reborn!" -Ericon Finalez "Basically equal with the Tyr...at least for me." - HurricaneHell "This is what the bulwark failed to become" - Amari the boss Fujin “The Optimal choice for surviving a deadly orkan spectre attack. That is, if your Fuijin is upgraded...” —F0XTRAUT “One of the most fun bots to play...just make sure the enemy doesn’t have plasma ;) “ - Golurk 88 "This bot should have Spider Man skin in the game."-Ragnorak Ghost “A fun bot to play in middle leagues.” -Chimaera360 "It should also be able to climb walls like Raijin does" -I didn't spend money in this game "Worst choice for surviving a deadly Exodus/Pinata Mercury attack. "Very threatening to Destriers and Cossacks and the like, but Send a Natasha with 2 thunder and 2 pinata at it and see how fast that precious shield gets shredded to molecules" -Branimatronic2 "An ultra-durable Schutze" - HurricaneHell Fury "When I first joined the WR scene, this bot scared me... and sometimes it still does." -Icefirephoenix "Doom doom doom.....DOOM BABY!"-Ragnorak Ghost "A furious fury standing in front of you" -I didn't spend money in this game "The OG OP robot. Especially when it had Tridents" -Ericon Finalez “Attack the Furry!!!”-Yanagawa1 "Put on three trebuchets and you've got yourself the ultimate sniper (besides Butch, but that could only fire two at a time anyway)" “I love killing these things with kenetics in FFA—always die before I can face hug them. I wonder what the pilot is thinking when their three heavies do nothing to save the poor fury...heh” ZedKhan "I'd say this still beats Behemoth." - HurricaneHell Galahad "I think I need to "Gala" the way around the game."-Ragnorak Ghost "If you want health, not much health. If you want speed, not much speed. If you want firepower, not much firepower. If you want sick appearance, not really sick. What a terrible robot" -I didn't spend money in this game "As long as no rockets are around, this robot can be very underestimated." -Icefirephoenix "Kinetic & Plasma? I'm fine. Rockets? 'GET IT AWAY." - HurricaneHell Gareth “Wasted 5 bucks on this. Still love it.” -Hiawee "Small soldier with a small shield. How cute."-Ragnorak Ghost "Gareth bug should not be fixed in order for it to live :)" -I didn't spend money in this game "My first 'Premium' robot. Still have it and I love it! Even got it's (awesome) paintjob!" -Ericon Finalez “Before my account was erased, I still used a level 10 Death Knight Gareth in Diamond III. “I still don’t understand why people attack my DB Rhino with these in Diamond league...” - Golurk 88 "Why is the light bot better than the medium one?" - HurricaneHell Gepard "Fastest robot in the game, at least it was."-Ragnorak Ghost "As cute as cossack" -I didn't spend money in this game "This thing has at least 4 (essentially) direct upgrades (Bolt, Pursuer, Strider, Rayker)" Golem "My favorite original silver medium robot" -Icefirephoenix "I am Golem..."-Ragnorak Ghost "Why remove it pixonic..." -I didn't spend money in this game "A better version of Vityaz" -Nebulous Heart “Pix, you damn idiot.”-Yanagawa1 "There was nothing wrong with this, Pix." - HurricaneHell Griffin "So I asked my noob friend: ‘What do you run on your griffin?’ He replied: ‘Avengers in all four medium slots. They're the ones with two barrels, right?’-PhantomPhoenix "Jump, jump, JUMP!!!!"-Ragnorak Ghost "One of the most used silver robot" -I didn't spend money in this game “For its simplicity it is one of the most popular robots.-“Yanagawa1 "Classic." - HurricaneHell Hades "Evil, hideous, and...excellent at making hot dogs!"-Ragnorak Ghost "He takes aim, he shoots, and I casually move out the way" PhantomPhoenix "Why is hades's leg so thin?" -I didn't spend money in this game "I can only use this thing on Skirmishes and for some reason, I sometimes miss some of my Ability shots." -Nebulous Heart "READY... AIM... COMPLETELY MISS!"- Ericon Finalez “For the god of death, this is not as advertised.”-Yanagawa1 "It would be epic if it didn't fire its retribution cannon like a nearsighted stormtrooper" -Branimatronic2 "The only bot the Ecu works on." - HurricaneHell " Did anyone teach you how to shoot ? " -Amari the boss Haechi "This bot is currently on Champion's League life support" -Icefirephoenix "Ancile shield bot capable at trolling bots."-Ragnorak Ghost "Right before I got it from Workshop 2.0, Pixonic nerfed it...im sad" -I didn't spend money in this game "I still use this bot, still OP is some situation....like when you're stronger than your enemies." -Nebulous Heart “Former Meta bot.” -Chimaera360 “Perfect for ambushing and quick kills.”-Yanagawa1 “The arch-enemy of a Fujin” - Golurk 88 “From my experience, my Taran Haechi can easily shred a Taran Fujin. When there’s something else that’s distracting it... .-.”-Cooldude87 Hellburner "Since its buff this bot took over the meta by force (and explosions)" -Icefirephoenix “Another nerf? Having the speed boost cut was bad enough...”-Cooldude87 “Nothing screams ‘RUN’ like a Hellburner running towards you” - Golurk 88 "Take it easy, pals, cuz this boi is loaded with its guns and a blowtorch."-Ragnorak Ghost "Nerfed like sewage" -I didn't spend money in this game "Garbage-bot." -MegaMutant456 "Requires skill, but can counter virtually anything" -alias3002 "4 Hellburners blew up in Carrier....The ship didn't sink." -Nebulous Heart "This is half a Natasha with fireworks rockets tied to it" -2057clones "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP "WHAT THE F-KRAKASMASHABRAKAKABLAMMO!!!"-Docuser3 “Banzai warrior your way with this walking bomb.”-Yanagawa1 "Banzaiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Amari the boss Hover “That annoying fly constantly pestering you with his indecisive loadout.”-Hiawee "Up and down, up and down, upppppp and doooooown."-Ragnorak Ghost "The hover in the sky goes up and down, up and down, upppp and doooooowwwnnnnnn......(swat) OOF!!!" -I didn't spend money in this game "Surprisingly durable and hard to deal with in a one on one situation. A bot that truly requires skill." Icefirephoenix "I can hear these things all the way across Yamantau, while I'm the guy with the Treb Butch. Two words to those hovers: GET. OUT" -Docuser3 “These fun things get shot up in a second while flying. It’s like shooting pigeons.”-Yanagawa" *Laughs in aphex* -Alias3002 "No matter how big the newspaper is, that damn fly just never goes down" - Branimatronic2 Inquisitor “Sacrifices some of the speed and firepower of the Spectre in exchange for more health, making it easier to pilot” - Golurk 88 "One of my favorite bots, with good luck and charming loadout."-Ragnorak Ghost "My first component robot which brought me straight up to diamond league." -I didn't spend money in this game “These are fun in FFA. Inquisitor Activates descend, opens fire — Me: activates anti stealth, opens fire — inquisitor dEd” - ZedKhan Invader "It's like fighting a miniboss, have fun fighting more than one at a time.." -Icefirephoenix "I've got 9000 components for this beast. Watch out!" - PhantomPhoenix “One of the best close-range support robots” - Golurk 88 "I got an eye, 2 hips, 3 lens, 4 legs, and 0 brain."-Ragnorak Ghost " 66% damage suppression, during ability 33% damage resistance, with healing module it will get 120k health. Imagine you fight a whole team like this..." -I didn't spend money in this game "The true meaning of the word Tank" - Nebulous Heart “I Love this bad boy! It’s fun and cool.” -Chimaera360 “The damn spider is strong and brutish.” "Imagine this: you're a Gepard armed with only punishers, and you see this demon of a robot slowly crawling over the hill, and suddenly leap into the sky at you. Yeah, try not wetting your pants" - Branimatronic2 "The most creepy bot in this game." - Amari the Boss “Second-best robot in the game, only to Mercury.” -MegaMutant456 Jesse “ *The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly music intensifies* ” - TheDogePro101 "Ka-chunk, and we have the good-shot cracker here."-Ragnorak Ghost “This town ain’t Big enough for the two of us!” -Chimaera360 "Aphids fit this bot like a glove." -Icefirephoenix "Come on, some idiot! I wanna see 4 magnums on this!!!" - Skrialaks! Kumiho "Dash, dash, oh just dash ALREADY!"-Ragnorak Ghost "Constant Dash" -Nebulous Heart "Losing appeal, but still is like trying to catch a rabbit with your bare hands.." -Icefirephoenix "Kumiho? or is it Zoomiho?" -Tylertheboss524 “Lockdown... Kumiho No-more-o” -ZedKhan Lancelot “Good old Chubs is a classic heavy...everyone should have one of these” - Golurk 88 "3rd favorite bot to knife-fight, especially face-hugging."-Ragnorak Ghost "A robot that brought me from silver to gold at level 5, later i made it mk2, then level 10. If I got enough silver, i would keep upgrading it because i love it :)" -I didn't spend money in this game "Amazingly this bot can still compete in Champion's League." -Icefirephoenix "Always know as Chubbs." - Skrialaks! Leo "I still see these in Champion's League!" -Icefirephoenix “Jack of all trades, master of none is the best description for the Leo” - Golurk 88 "Jack of all trades, master of some anyway I think is more accurate" - MKsmashed "Sturdy, check. Powerful, check. Smart, uncheck."-Ragnorak Ghost " The robot version of a tiger 1 " - Amari the boss Loki "I really hate this little green devil. Just like the actual Loki. No wonder why Thor hated him..."-Ragnorak Ghost "This will be fun >:)" PhantomPhoenix "This bot will let you use all of your Power Cells for Quantum Radar." -Nebulous Heart "Nefarious.....Sneaky.....and too cranky."-Ragnorak Ghost "Time to bust out the Avenger Raijin." - TheRexYo Pixonic's biggest troll unleased on this world " -Amari the boss "''Where's Thanos when you need him" - Branimatronic2 "Why dont YOU try and hit a PERMANENTLY invisible robot. Oh wait.... YOU CAN'T" - Carnage speaking to Ares on behalf of Docuser3 "Temporary stealth, temporary annoy, ''peramanent ''stealth, ''permanent annoy!" - Skrialaks! Mender "When you call 911 in war robots" - Amari the boss "Healer time!"-Ragnorak Ghost "Calling 999. We appear to have a chubby with a broken leg. Can we have a lender here, sharpish?" --PhantomPhoenix “Wee Woo Wee Woo” -Chimaera360 “*Ghostbusters Music starts playing*” - Golurk 88 Mercury "The most recent buff has morphed this thing into a little devil" -Icefirephoenix "Beware of this merciless destroyer capable of spelling doom to the Alien Invasion Faction..."-Ragnorak Ghost "This angry, stomping beast of a robot will stomp right on top of your face and DESTROY YOU!!!" -MegaMutant456 "Hey, what's that up in the sky- KA-BLAMMO! - Big M here to make you cry"- Docuser3 "We all know that MegaMutant456 is going crazy for this area. "-Yanagawa1 "The better Inquisitor" -Nebulous Heart "Its a bird its a plane its a ........" - Amari the boss Natasha "Good ole reliable.." -Icefirephoenix "Lovable beast, ain't she?"-Ragnorak Ghost "I mean, she's fat and all..., but hey, so's my gramma, and everyone loves her" Docuser3 "Old but Gold" -Nebulous Heart "Natasha's traaaaaaaaaaash" -2057clones Nemesis "This bot is underrated."-Cooldude87 "Want 5-Tulumbas robot? Get this."-Ragnorak Ghost “Best pantheon bot.” -MegaMutant456 Patton "This old classic never disappoints, cool and reliable, just like a good car. Oh, and did I mention it sports four light weapons? Yeah, pretty tough on offense too"-Docuser3 "Old little boi got his gunners ready to rattle."-Ragnorak Ghost Phantom Do we really need to mix robots and Portal NOW? - Docuser3 Pursuer “What happens when you give a Gepard steroids” - Golurk 88 “GO G GO G GO G GO GOTA GO FAST GOTA GO FAST GOTA GO FAST GOTTA GO FAST GOTA GO FAST FAST FAST FAST YEA!” -hawieeeeeee "Steady and say hello to tah PREDATOR!"-Ragnorak Ghost Raijin “High health? Check. Strong shields? Check. Good firepower? Check. Damage boosting ability? Check. Can it climb? Check. Good speed for a heavy? Check. This robot ticks all of the right boxes” - Golurk 88 “Wanna turn this Monster into a Machine Gun? Then get an Avenger if you want.” -Chimaera360 "A portable turret defense system.. what is there not to love about that?" -Icefirephoenix *gets hit by 4x treb mk2 butch* *says, “god, I just can’t shake this bug. Ugg. -hawiee "Red giant spider robot is Spider Man."-Ragnorak Ghost "Avenger Raijin w/ all the damage buffs vs Hover is like Grosser Kurfurst AA from WoWs, it kicks everything's F*****G A**" - Docuser3 Raven “Griffin + Another Jump charge + $75 = Raven” - Golurk 88 "Another Bird" -Nebulous Heart "Double Jump is a quick way to troll."-Ragnorak Ghost “Hop in, hop out. NOW WITH ADDED ORKAN!!!”-Cooldude87 Rayker 'Great at harrassing the enemy." -psychotic_Wolf13 "The ""censored"" Spider Bot" -Nebulous Heart “PEW PEW at the enemy!” -Chimaera360 "Itty bitty little spider."-Ragnorak Ghost “The itsy bitsy spider went up the waterspout…”-Yanagawa1 " ...A Mercury came and blew the spider out. " -PhantomPhoenix “...Out came a Raijin which killed the Mercury, and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again” - Golurk 88 Rhino “Looks great, is fast and is completely incapable of changing direction or going round corners. Just like an American muscle car, actually” - Golurk 88 "seriously buff it darn it, pixo you better notice this." -Claudius14 "Classic WR muscle at it's finest. Still holding on to one"-Docuser3 "Man, the Rhino days seem like forever ago.." -Icefirephoenix "Charging Rhino is the meh. Death Button is WOOHOO."-Ragnorak Ghost “REEEE-*turning* *two hours later* REEEEEEEEE”-hawiee “This thing is so old and clunky it’s like a computer from the 80s.”-Yanagawa1 Robo Duck "Best robot ever." -SirNoob "Quack, Quack." -Icefirephoenix "ROBODUCK SHALL INHERIT THE EARTH" -PhantomPhoenix “The one robot that has a 100% win rate...don’t even ask about the damage statistics” - Golurk 88 “Too OP!!” -Chimaera360 "QUACK."-Ragnorak Ghost ALLLLL PRAISE-hawiee “If you spawned on a beacon in Beacon Rush, that beacon would be inaccessible.”-Yanagawa1 "RoboDuck: I... AM... INEVITABLE!!!" - Skrialaks! Rogatka "Taranosaurus Rog!""Oh wait... It can mount orkans too. Shoot..." -Docuser3 "One of the original high skill required robots." -Icefirephoenix "Griffin's little brother."-Ragnorak Ghost “Double Cossack!”-Yanagawa1 Schutze "BRING IT BACK! NOW! #MakeSchutzesGreatAgain-PhantomPhoenix “The only reason why Schutze is still alive is because we still talk about its greatness” —F0XTRAUT “RIP Schutze :’(“ -Chimaera360 "Long live the tiny giant."-Ragnorak Ghost “The one robot that can rival Ares.”-Yanagawa1 " This robot is so op that it is unobtainable." - Amari the boss Spectre "Four medium weapons.. and stealth? Need I say more?" -Icefirephoenix "Gotta love four medium weapons and stealth" -PhantomPhoenix “The Spectre is the Bane of all player’s existence. Literally.” —F0XTRAUT "...Unless you have a Fujin... Then you might be ok." -psychotic_wolf13 “Really Difficult to Destroy.” -Chimaera360 “This was the meta last year. It is also the meta this year. Any guesses for next year?” - Golurk 88 "The sheer power of four medium weapons mean that you can slap on four of anything and it still somehow works." -SirNoob "Need 4 medium weapons? Get Spectre. Need Stealth? Get Spectre. Need pay to win method? Definitiely get Spectre."-Ragnorak Ghost “It’s the one robot to cause everybody to hate medium weapons.”-Yanagawa1 "TACTICAL NUKE, INCOMING!!!" - Docuser3 Stalker “The only reason that people use a Stalker is because they are too poor to get a Pursuer” —F0XTRAUT "Shhhhhh...."-Ragnorak Ghost "They wont see me... (Orkan maelstrom)... Ah man" -Docuser3 “Annoying for eight seconds and then gets crushed.”-Yanagawa1 "I always feel like, somebody's watchin' me, and i have no privacy." -Tylertheboss524 "The forgotten robot... that can completely wreck many robots still...." -DemoCrew19 “I love it when players think they are invincible in Stealth Mode...because my Avenger Raijin disagrees :P” - Golurk 88 Strider They should have "can't touch this" by MCHammer on repeat while you are in this bot. -psychotic_wolf13 "Zoom, zoom, and zoom. Say hello to the tiny Flash."-Ragnorak Ghost “They’re like roaches: they are so fast it’s hard to stomp on them.”-Yanagawa1 "Try to shoot a Lamborghini with a bazooka when it is at top speed. This is a pretty accurate representation of trying to shoot a Strider. "Forget Spectre and Ares, this little beast will run in your shield and mess up your *censored*" -Branimatronic2 "Zoom, Zoom, and Zoom, now with 100% more ZOOM *zoom noises*" - Skrialaks "HE's gone banzai has'nt he -YEET- oh wait.... ! ( insert epic rocket noises here)" Docuser3 Tyr "First Mender, then Weyland, and now TYR? What can go worse?"-Ragnorak Ghost "Also known as The Walking Weyland" -Nebulous Heart "Heavy Mender, Lazy Inquisitor, Doc-Butch Fusion" -2057clones Vityaz "Yawn."-Ragnorak Ghost "Despite what this blasphemous quote above me says vityaz is the superior alternative to the golem"-Claudius “Eww, gross.” -MegaMutant456 "Hades' origin" -Nebulous Heart "This bot never really filled a true role in this game.. totally outshined by the Boa and Golem." -Icefirephoenix “Putin’s failure.”-Yanagawa1 "Me: I'm gonna wreck you with my invader, bruv. Vityaz: Lol, you can try. (Keeps walking closer to me, shooting its Molots and Kang Dae). Me: (Uses Incursion and levels it)." Phantom Phoenix. “If you want to buy a Thunder, save yourself some silver and buy this instead. You get a Thunder, 2 light weapons AND the bot itself for 80k less silver” - Golurk 88 "I can tell a good robot from a mile off. This...... this is not one of them" - Docuser3 Weyland "Wey, wey, wey, aren't you adorable?"-Ragnorak Ghost "Derpy, slow, terrible at healing, two heavys, can climb... Yep, it's AWESOME!" -Ericon Finalez “This little spider is just for the looks… and a gathering point for the enemy team to get a clear shot on all the other robots.”-Yanagawa1 Weapons Ancile "Blocker of Plasmas..."-Ragnorak Ghost "Lancelot's favorite Hat!" -Nebulous Heart “Leo’s a stoner with this.”-Yanagawa1 Aphid "Whoopwhoopwhoop, and BOOM."-Ragnorak Ghost "Don't ladybugs eat these?" - Skrialaks! Arbalest "Tiny Trebutchet, isn't it cute?"-Ragnorak Ghost “NEEDS BUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!”-Cooldude87 " did something touch me ? " - Amari the boss Avalanche "As if an RDB Spectre was'nt already enough to handle..." Docuser3 "I'm the one Perfect for both Pin and Tulumbas, not you Trident" -Avalanche speaking on behalf of Nebulous Heart "This is perfect for Orkans in long ranges AND short range. Bu-bye Exodus."-Ragnorak Ghost "Despite the comment above, Exodus is actually better than Avalanche for Orkans. Avalanche is better with Tulumbas than Orkan. Orkan, Like Exodus, is a close range, high-damage weapon. Avalanche and Tulumbas are mid range, weapons with moderate damage." -MegaMutant453 Avenger "Ratatatatatatatatata!!!"-Ragnorak Ghost "Bullets? Bullets? Anyone want some bullets from the best gun ever? No?" -MKsmashed Ballista "One of the weakest sniper weapons ever..."-Ragnorak Ghost "Green Treb? Sure...NOT!" -Nebulous Heart Blaze "Warmest welcome to our enemies."-Ragnorak Ghost "Bane of Lancelots."-Yanagawa1 Calamity "Ahhh, the smell of destruction at Spark/Scourge's bigger brother."-Ragnorak Ghost “Essentially a Scourge on its side.”-Yanagawa1 Chimera "Why use Hydra when you can be more annoying with Chimera." -Nebulous Heart "Worst and yet the most trolliest weapon ever."-Ragnorak Ghost “Named after a monster… yeah, the remarkably low damage makes it look harmless.”-Yanagawa1 “Yeah, of course a weapon that’s relations are Gold has to be Components...”-Cooldude87 Corona "Purple glow, lockdown method, and a cool name."-Ragnorak Ghost "Doesn't this mean crown in spanish?" - Skrialaks? Dragoon "One of the best mid-range weapons to equip."-Ragnorak Ghost “Dragoon, when you absolutely, positively, want to mother lovin’ miss 50% of all your shots in brawling range...except no substitutes” - ZedKhan in a Samuel L Jackson tone Ecu “Wait, these exist?”-Yanagawa1 "Lamest weapons ever."-Ragnorak Ghost “Ecu isn’t even a weapon >_<“ - Golurk 88 Ember "AAAHHH! I love the smell of crisply burnt P2W in the morning" - Docuser3 "Best flamethrower weapon I have ever used in test server."-Ragnorak Ghost “Time to get the barbecue ready!”-Yanagawa1 Exodus "Tfft tfft tfft tfft BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!!" -MegaMutant456 "20 Rockets? Check. Rapid Fire? Check. Reload While Fire? Also Check. Welp, Someone's gonna have a ''BAD TIME"-'''Docuser3 "Avalanche gonna replace this one, but for short range, count me in."-Ragnorak Ghost “REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE” -THRYLLR Flux "Weird Flux, But ok" -Nebulous Heart "Heavy Gekko, check. Werid design, check. Worst laser beam, double check."-Ragnorak Ghost “It’s like a key chain laser that’s blue”-Yanagawa1 Gekko "KeK"-GD-Claudius "I did rather die than use this one."-Ragnorak Ghost “It’s like a gecko: it doesn’t do much and is easy to spot.”-Yanagawa1 “Livin’ like a Death Star” - Golurk 88 Glory "For the GLORY AND HONOR!"-Ragnorak Ghost "This tank runs of blood, guts, and *Equips Glory*" Skrialaks! (Original quote by TF2 Soldier) Gust “Pop pop pop pop pop...” -MegaMutant456 "Light Thunder and I still loved it."-Ragnorak Ghost Halo "I did be damned to see a Halo Blitz in the battlefield."-Ragnorak Ghost Hussar Do we REALLY need even more cancerous Spectres!?" -Ericon Finalez "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME."-Ragnorak Ghost “This is good and all, but Spectres ruin it for me.”-Yanagawa1 Hydra "I hate it. So do others."-Ragnorak Ghost Igniter "Sigh.. Spectre players are going to have a field day."- Ericon Finalez "Fear me Ancilot." -2057clones "SPEWING FLAMETHROWER SPECTRES."-Ragnorak Ghost “Lancelot, it’s been nice knowing you.”-Yanagawa1 Ion “The recharge sound of Ion is loud.” -Yanagawa1 " Who needs this? (Slowly raises hand)"-Ragnorak Ghost "I can hear this from halfway across the map, but I dont even bother" - Docuser3 Kang Dae "Worst sniper weapon like Nashorn."-Ragnorak Ghost “When you shoot, the enemy your targeted at just moves a meter and it misses." -Unknown Magnum "Nasty lil' bugger will get ya if you're not careful. Super fun to play on Gepard, if not to say anything about Blitz"-Docuser3 "Yellow burst? Check. Cute design? Check. Infinite ammo? I am SO outta here."-Ragnorak Ghost “These things are cheap and effective. Perfect for F2Ws.”-Yanagawa1 Marquess "Light Dragoon and I still love it."-Ragnorak Ghost Molot "Useful with Tempest."-Ragnorak Ghost Molot T "Useful too."-Ragnorak Ghost "Pew Pew Pew" -Tylertheboss524 Nashorn "Doesn't even scratch the paint on a robot these days... Still useful though"-Docuser3 "This thing just tickle us."-Ragnorak Ghost Noricum "Egg Basket Community would love this one" -Nebulous Heart “Egg Prank Gone Wrong.” -Chimaera360 "Egg Prank for Easter? Have this one, but don't forget to color it!"-Ragnorak Ghost “Noricum Uppercuts are the best” - Golurk 88 Orkan "I baked you a pie! Oh boy what flavor? ''Orkan ''flavor. explosions" -2057clones "One of my favorite bombers..."-Ragnorak Ghost Pin “What a joke.” -MegaMutant456 “Uses Pin, empties clip. *Five hours later* Me:A ROCKET!”-Cooldude87 Unless you want to be the one guy who insists on just being a troll, leave this weapon to the lower leagues, and just pick up a spark or somethin else - Docuser3 Pinata "HEY, I baked you a pie!""OH BOY!!!!... What flavor?""''Pie-nata flavor""YEAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"-Docuser3 Pulsar "This is what happens when pix devs watch Star Wars IV too much and copy the Milennium Falcon's turret design. BAM! There's your new weapon" - Docuser3 “It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs!“-Yanagawa1 Punisher "Ratatattatata."-Ragnorak Ghost Punisher T "RATATATATTATATATATATTATA!"-Ragnorak Ghost “When you want to see a bot [[blitz], Pursuer, Inquisitor, hell most robots] disentegrate before reaching you—mix with avenger, accept no substitutes” - Zedkhan Redeemer "Alright, here's a joke. KNOCK. KNOCK... Get it? No? Huh, Tough Crowd"-Docuser3 "How heavy is this? Pretty damn heavy to a Fury...."-Ragnorak Ghost “If only it had no reload.”-Yanagawa1 "Alright guys, time to redeem myself."-Tylertheboss524 “Stay on target...stay on target...stay on target...” - Golurk 88 “(Me: *hears pounding on door*. Me: *opens door*. Me: *HIT POINTS LEVEL: 00F*). Need I say more?” -THRYLLR Scourge "I prefer this on a Bulgasari over Shocktrain." -Nebulous Heart "Jealous if used on Spectre."-Ragnorak Ghost “Why Pix WHY?!?”-Yanagawa1 Shocktrain “Was cancer, is cancer, and will always be cancer”- Docuser3 “Annoying, And Pesky.” -Chimaera360 “This weapon is so cool, I really want one!” -MegaMutant456 "My lovely Cossack is using this Mad Lad" -Nebulous Heart "Cancerous Spectre, here we come."-Ragnorak Ghost “Come on, lets pass the cancer around.”-Yanagawa1 “Nothing strikes fear into the enemy team as much as cluster of glowing Shocktrains” - Golurk 88 Shredder “What happens when Pixonic devs watch Star Wars too many times...” - Golurk 88 "Shreds? Nope. Scary? Nope. Cute? Hell no."-Ragnorak Ghost Spark "Looks Nerf Gun to me...I think I am Delusional..." -Nebulous Heart "Cute. Is this yours?”-Ragnorak Ghost “Put a fork in the toaster. BAM! You got Spark.”-Yanagawa1 "Put a fork in an old boa, and bam, you got Spark!" - Skrialaks! (Half-Copied from Yanahawa1) Spiral “Shoutout to the mad lads who want to nerf this.”-Yanagawa1 "BURN SPIRAL BURN!!!!"-Ragnorak Ghost "Need to reduce reload times to 4-6 seconds!! -IronPhet Sting “Ouch! Will you stop it?” -Chimaera360 "Clip, clip, and sting."-Ragnorak Ghost “Wait, it hurts you?”-Yanagawa1 Storm "LET'S GO BABY!"-Ragnorak Ghost “Bounce in; Liquidate; Bounce out” ZedKhan Taran "Taran Spectre? HERE!"-Ragnorak Ghost “The rare and exotic species, the Taransaurus Rog.”-Yanagawa1 "Ladies and gentlemen, let the Hellboy games BEGIN!" - Docuser3 Tempest "A machine gun the size of a dump truck...What could POSSIBLY go wrong?"-Docuser3 "A machine gun from long distance...What could POSSIBLY go wrong?"-Ragnorak Ghost “A machine gun firing 5 inch armour piercing shells...right.” - Golurk 88 Thermite "WHEE.... KRAKABOOM!!!" (Docuser3) "Boom, bo-boom!"-Ragnorak Ghost "A thermite walks into a bar and says: Is the bar tender here!" Awkward bug jokes 101 - by Skrialaks! “Four hit kill = new Behemoth test robot” -THRYLLR “Don’t see these in FFA, probably because they don’t work, waste of a mount unless your opponent is slow as %^&%&. It’s written right there in the description: “won’t work on fast moving robots” SMH” - Zedkhan Thunder “Sure, it’s a shotgun the size of a bus, but that doesn't mean it’s powerful.” -MegaMutant456 “An underpowered Weapon, and definitely deserves a buff.” -Chimaera360 "Damnest weapon I ever loved."-Ragnorak Ghost “Let’s nerf a semi-truck sized shotgun so much that the smaller shotgun does more damage.”-Yanagawa1 Trebuchet "See that Fury with 3 glowing orbs facing towards you? That's about to take your soul boi." -Nebulous Heart "One of the deadliest weapons ever. You will never escape."-Ragnorak Ghost “I’d love to see enemy players’ reactions when their relatively undamaged Spectre died after being hit by my Treb Fury :P” - Golurk 88 “Me: *5 HP left, Trebs fully charged, quad Behemoth active, miraculously no blown-off weapons*. Me: *fires, enemy Invader 00Fs*” -THRYLLR “It’s pointless to argue...” -THRYLLR “Don’t see these in Champ FFA, they and their carrying bots would be the first to go; camper weapon.” - ZedKhan "The one thing that can actually HIT something it aims at... well, most of the time,anyways" - Docuser3 Trident "Physical shield owners should hide for this one" -Nebulous Heart "The Bringer of Doom, the Reaper of Souls. A cause for much fear." -MKsmashed "Once terrible, now badass."-Ragnorak Ghost Tulumbas “-insert loud rocket sounds-“ -MegaMutant456 "Whooooooooosh!!!"-Ragnorak Ghostd Viper "I don't like the sound of this weapon" -Nebulous Heart “Sounds like a cheap toy space gun. Not like that’s a bad thing.”-Yanagawa1 "One of the most venomous weapons..."-Ragnorak Ghost Vortex "See thermite" (docuser3) "4 of this thing on a Spectre? Definitely a Nuke!" -Nebulous Heart "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BOOM!!!!!"-Ragnorak Ghost Wasp "Ka-chunk."-Ragnorak Ghost “Pew! The corrosion blaster that wipes out Lancelots has completely been kicked away because of Aegis, Ancile and Asorber shields!”-Cooldude87 “Spectre: ‘I farted’.” -THRYLLR Zenit "Equip 4 of them on a Butch and you get an infinite rocket rain."-Despacitowl "Is this the new Fallout game?" - TheRexYo "Biggest worst weapon to use for long range. Still troller though."-Ragnorak Ghost “Yes, Command, we’ll have an airstrike here. Combine with Noricums, and we’ll be fine.” - TheDogePro101 Zeus "-insert epic lightning noises-" (Docuser3) “The gods have come upon us!”-Yanagawa1 "Zeus hates HADES!"-Ragnorak Ghost "Stab a giant heccing fork into a toaster (or a Boa) and ZAP! - you got this." - Skrialaks! “Taking out the fool who brought a triple Zeus fury to FFA in 15 seconds or less is one my favourite things to do in FFA, won’t lie” - ZedKhan Active Modules Advanced Repair Unit “Woo! Double up on Repair Unit healing for ONLY twice the cost! (U running out of ideas Pix)”-Cooldude87 Lock-Down Ammo "Not worth it."-Ragnorak Ghost “Forcing the corner-shooting, afraid-to-get-hit, kill stealing, whingers to stand in one place and fight; worth the 20 cells” - Zedkhan Repair Unit “Heal yourself without being a Mender or Weyland or Tyr!” -MegaMutant456 "I hate this one. But I love this one."-Ragnorak Ghost “Probably one of the best Active Modules.”-Yanagawa1 Phase Shift (Module) “Possible counter for the Ares Retribution, for 40 cells” -Zedkhan Quantum Radar "Useful."-Ragnorak Ghost Passive Modules Accelerator "O boi there goes the Loki" - Devourer of Gods Armor Kit "Frick."-Ragnorak Ghost Battle Born "WHO CARES?"-Ragnorak Ghost “This thing is weak, weak WEAK!”-Cooldude87 Fortifier Heavy Armor Kit "Double Frick"-Docuser3 Last Stand “I would LOVE one of these for my Mercury!” -MegaMutant456 Nuclear Reactor "What's the point?" Docuser3 Thermonuclear Reactor "Three of these + Vortex Spectre = TOTAL ANNIHILATION!!!"-Docuser3 Maps Canyon “Okay, this is Mars. Because of a hidden UFO...”-Cooldude87 Carrier "I honestly hate this map so much sometimes I just go into a different game when I land on this. I hate is with a passion." - Skrialaks *Sad noises* Castle "Helldive someone into the river" -2057clones Dead City Ambusher Heaven - Docuser3 Dreadnought “I hate this map.” -MegaMutant456 “Literally a knock-off of Jakku from Star Wars the Force Awakens” - Golurk 88 Moon Power Plant “How to be like a pro: Step 1: Get a Flux Raijin Step 2: Climb to the top of the center reactor Step 3: Get shredded by everyone becuz Flux is annoying”-Cooldude87 Rome “I love watching low HP enemy bots hiding in the Colosseum thinking they’re safe only for my Inquisitor to jump straight over and annihilate them :P” - Golurk 88 Shenzhen “Hovers, Hovers everywhere.” -Chimaera360 “Time to get the fly swatter out!”-Yanagawa1 Springfield Valley Yamantau "I hate it when I land on this map on the lower ''platform.... and the entire enemy team is just Treb Furys" -Docuser3 "I hate this map with a ''passion. ITS TOO DARN BIG TO BE FUN IN BEACON GAME MODES!!!" - Skrialaks! “Quick maths 101: Yamantau + (Behemoth*Trebuchets) = REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (or life)” -THRYLLR Game Modes Beacon Rush "Definitely the best mode. The only mode real players do. All players who do other modes are too lazy to try and cap beacons." - TheRexYo “Definitely the best mode. The only mode real players do. All players who do other modes are P2Ws with super fast bots (or tanks).”—Cooldude87 Domination “My favorite mode.” -MegaMutant456 Free-for-All "Sometimes the waiting time is just plain ridiculous"-Docuser3 "kill-stealers, this is paradise." -Amari the boss “Please, please, please, bring your triple treb/Zeus/whatever furies, your treb/whatever butches to this mode, please do so often, oh and now behemoth too” - ZedKhan King of the Hill “Finally coming back!”-Yanagawa1 Skirmish Team Deathmatch "Definitely the best mode. The only mode real players do. All players who do other modes are wusses. Except maybe the FFAers." -MKsmashed “I dread being in these when the one Nuke Spectre is after you.” Pilots Adam O’Leary Alika Renner "Because the Ao Jun was not strong enough" -Despacitowl Kyle Rogers Min-ji Novak "Because the Ares was not strong enough" -Despacitowl Stanislav Chen Tobias Mwangi Category:Fan Works